Tempest
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Milo is a tall, yet slightly lanky young man with somewhat shaggy deep brown hair with ends that turn a bit more orange-blonde from a long ago hair-dye. Along with his seemingly piercing green-nish blue eye color, his skin appears to resemble a warmer tan(dotted with freckles) that lets those vivid colors shine through. His clothing best represents him, as they are always usually baggy or comfy styles. Depicted normally with a white t-shit with an abstract graphic on the front (sleeves with orange outlines at the very ends), brown/tan harem pants that are baggy up top and more tight fitting towards his calves, and bright/colorful marvel type shoes that seem to resemble possibly a comic book styling. More important things to note: -The mark/tattoo that is on the back of his neck, it is not very visible to most (the size is sort of small) as it is obscured by the length of Milo's hair. Powers Dealing with the Dead (and so on): The dead came to Milo in a very...pushy way to say the least, causing him to avoid them (to the best of his abilities) for a while When he was younger, though as time went on he grew to sort of bond with them realizing that “it’s not their fault they’re Angry or tormented, they’re dead! And maybe being a ghost Isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” He made it a habit to try to Sooth the ones who needed to be spoken to while also maybe even exorcising the ones who couldn’t be “saved”. Penny for your thoughts?: '''Milo at first had a very hard time NOT hearing others thoughts for a while during his younger years, though now he’s kinda “mastered” the ability to not constantly hear them. How he feels about it? It makes him VERY uncomfortable being able to know everyone's thoughts, especially when he doesn’t want to in the first place.It’s sort of the same when it comes to “entering someones brain space” and talking to them, or implanting an emotion/making them hear something he’s thinking about makes him feel like he’s invading a part of someone's personal privacy, and he doesn’t really like that he can just do it so willy-nilly. Will he use it when he needs to? As of right now where he’s at with his powers, maybe, with a good enough reason sure. For fun? Naw, that's what hanging out with buds is for. '''Need a lighter?: Milo is very aware of his “fiery” abilities, though he doesn’t exactly have very good memories of them. For some reason, he isn’t very capable of using this power the way he’d like to Kinetic Athletics: Milo is pretty comfortable with his kinetic abilities When it comes to floating things around and rearranging things/re-Building things to their former state (probably the most comfortable out of all his abilities). He’s made himself float, made other things/people float, put back together broken pieces of a chair, etc. though he hasn’t exactly done to much besides those things, the newest thing He figured out he could do was connected to finding Seth and becoming a sonar essentially in order to find him Background Milo's backstory isn't very well known to most (maybe even Seth despite their deep friendship), however what is known is that: * He lived with his foster parents up until recently after fleeing from his and seth's "home town". * He is an artist and loves to draw/paint/make music/etc. * Seth is the reason Milo learned how to used his powers much better as they grew up together * Seth is also his childhood best-friend (and to which both are extremely close after alot of their...issues they've shared together) Journal Entries * * Scenes * Category:PC Category:Characters Category:B-Verse